


To Bloom

by WordObsessed



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Aroace!Roman, Genderfluid!Virgil, Latino!Logan, M/M, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordObsessed/pseuds/WordObsessed
Summary: Logan’s a normal kid working at his mom’s flower shop, until a stranger walks in, buy some flowers, and walks out with his heart





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome one and all to my newest multi-chap fic! To Bloom is my longest, sappiest love story, so I hope you enjoy! Updates will be on Mondays and Fridays. Patton's chapter one outfit was inspired by @trashbincats on Tumblr

Logan looked up from the flowepots filled with dirt in front of him when the bell above the door jingled. A boy about his age entered, wearing bright red Converse, rainbow suspenders, and a Love is Love shirt, smiling wider than it seemed any average occasion would call for.

"Welcome. Would you like some assistance?" Logan asked, dusting off his hands.

The boy just looked at the array of plants surrounding him. "This is the prettiest flower shop I've ever seen."

A chuckle escaped him. "Why thank you. My mother loves her flowers."

"Oh! Is your mother Honey?"

"The one and only. It wouldn't do to have a shop that isn't named after you."

"That might just be the most philosophical thing I've heard all day." The boy shifted, glancing at a display of roses. "Do you sell single flowers?"

"We do. Tulips are incredibly popular this time of year. We sell vases, too."

The boy bit his lip. "I won't need a vase, but could I get a single white rose?"

"Of course. You can pick out the one you'd like." Logan lead him to a corner of the shop where there were bouquets upon bouquets of almost every flower in season, in almost every color. He hesitated only half a second before blurting out what he'd wanted to say since the other had come in.

"I like your shirt."

His face lit up, almost reflecting the sunbeams coming in through the window. "Really? Thanks!"

"Actually... if you come back in June, we'll have rainbow roses, and a workshop the first week on how to dye them that way."

"That's amazing! That's what I'm going to do with this flower, actually. I'm going to dye it blue."

"Impossibility."

"What?"

"Oh! I just... that's the meaning of the color. Blue roses represent impossibility, sometimes referring to love. A lot of people don't care about the symbolism, but when you practically live in a flower shop, I guess you pick up some things." He conveniently left out the part about there being an entire book on the topic in his room.

"I guess I should have known that you would know what it means. Like you said, most people don't. It's cool that you do."

Logan offered him a little smile. "Here, you can pick your blue-to-be rose."

The boy stepped forward and examined the blossoms. He finally selected one full of petals, and Logan reached forward to extricate it from its peers while avoiding any thorns.

"Here, I'll wrap it and take it up to the register," he offered. The other boy nodded, and the two made their way to the front of the store.

"Do you want me to trim the leaves and thorns off?"

The boy paused, seeming to have a mental conversation with himself over the idea. "No thanks. I think I can handle it."

"Alright." Logan wrapped the rose and pressed a few buttons on the register, telling him the price. The sale was made, and Logan suddenly realized that he didn't even know the boy's name. Not that it would be relevant, but it would certainly be... nice to know.

"I'm Logan," he said, holding out his hand.

"Patton," the other responded, shaking his hand. "I really do love this store. I'll be back soon."

"That'd be great."

Patton nodded and gathered his rose. "See you, Logan."

"Bye." The syllable fell from his mouth as the curly-haired boy turned and left the store, causing the bell and Logan's heart to jingle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who's been leaving kudos and comments, I treasure every single one. Enjoy a second chapter!

True to his word, a week later, Patton was back in the shop. This time, Logan wasn't hands deep in soil and roots. He was coordinating the seemingly endless bouquets for Mothers Day.

Just as Patton entered, an older woman and her granddaughter were leaving, the girl chattering on excitedly.

"Wow. It's busy in here."

Logan couldn't help the smile on his face. "Mothers Day is a popular holiday for flowers. You aren't wrong."

"Well, am I too late? Are there any flowers left?"

"Of course," Logan offered him a warm smile, Rgrabbing the notepad off the counter. "What would you like?"

"Do you have carnations?"

Doing a double take to see if he was actually serious, Logan began to laugh. He laughed so hard he almost dropped the paper he was holding. He only began to stop his giggles when he saw the confused look on Patton's face.

"I'm-I'm sorry. A fun fact, carnations are basically the official flower of Mother's Day. We have carnations from the beginning of May throughout the spring. If you find a flower shop this time of year with no carnations, either you're hallucinating, or the shop is bankrupt."

"Oh." Patton began to laugh too. "I understand. I need four white carnations and four red ones."

"Eight total?"

"Yeah."

Logan scribbled something down.

"Oh, woah! You're left handed?"

He looked at Patton. "I am."

"Same!"

A corner of his mouth twitched up. "How coincidental." He set the notepad down on the edge of the counter and waved Patton towards the back. He pointed out the red carnations first- in the center and largest in number- then went to retrieve the white carnations from the corner. Once the flowers were picked out, Logan carried them up to the register.

"A vase this time?"

Patton's smile seemed off. More sad than happy. "Nope."

"If you don't mind me asking, why eight? It's hardly a dozen, or even ten."

"Well, I don't think it's a very odd number."

Logan blinked once. Twice.

"Oh! Because the number is divisible by two, therefore even and not odd." He grimaced. "I hate it."

Patton laughed, and Logan only regretted the pun a little if it made the boy in front of him happy.

"But anyways! Eight is just my lucky number. A tradition."

"Well, I hope the tradition serves you well."

He handed the other his purchased flowers.

"Me too. Bye Logan!"

"Bye Patton."

With a grin and a jingle of the bell above the door, he was gone, and Logan wondered what he was going to do about this charmer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's left kudos and some of the nicest comments I've ever seen! Enjoy chapter three!

The next Wednesday, he was back.

"Hi Logan! Summer break is so close, I can taste it!"

Logan looked up from the cash register, where he was leaning, reading a book. He put his bookmark in and slid the novel to the side. "Must be nice. Where do you go to school?"

"Mount Lake. You?"

"I'm homeschooled. My mama is a skilled woman."

"I believe it. Just look at this place!" Patton waved an arm to indicate the shop, beautiful in its entirety.

Logan ducked his head. "I'll make sure to tell her."

Ignoring the boy's awkwardness, Patton stepped up closer to the register. "What are you reading?"

"Oh! Usually when I'm working afternoons, I read whatever book Mama's assigned me for lessons, but I finished it already, so I'm reading Agatha Christie now."

"Ooh, mysterious. Is that one good?"

Logan held up And Then There Were None. "Superb. Would you like to borrow it? I'm re-rereading it anyways."

"Really?"

"Yes-" His cheeks began to redden as he held the paperback out. "I think you'll like it. Seriously."

Patton took it, to place almost reverently into his backpack.

"I'll give it back as soon as I'm done," he promised.

Logan nodded. "I trust you."

"I'm honored. Are tulips still in season?"

"Uh, not really, but we have a few if you really want them," he said, thinking to the small display off in the corner.

"What flower would you suggest?" His deep brown eyes were wide, accepting. Logan had a feeling that Patton would agree to whatever he said.

"We just received a gorgeous shipment of orchids. Do you want to see them?"

"Yeah!"

They spent almost ten full minutes discussing which of the flowers would look best together.

As Logan was wrapping the final choices, he talked. "What are these for? You seemed determined that they be perfect."

Patton bit his lip, and Logan shoved down the urge to hug him.

"It's a really long story," he said finally, covering the moment with a grin. "But thank you so much. You're the best."

Against his will, Logan began to smile. "Well, I believe you were the one that came in here, I just assisted."

"And you did that well! You deserve to be Employee of the Year!"

He would not blush, he would not blush, he would not blush.

"Thank you, Patton. Come back soon."

"Believe me, I will!" Patton left, holding the flowers' bare stalks, stripped, but still lacking a vase.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks to everyone who's been leaving kudos and comments. Have chapter four!

Logan had indeed noticed that for the past three weeks, Patton had always come in on a Wednesday, between 3:30 and 4:30 in the afternoon. When that time had come and gone, he was admittedly worried. Then he chided himself.

"The poor boy isn't required to come to the store, Logan," he muttered to himself while fiddling with the counter display. "He has a life, you know, and it doesn't revolve around you."

The bell chimed, and he looked up, only realizing his spirit had lifted when it sunk back down to its chasm upon realizing that the only person entering through the door was an older woman.

Logan helped her select a bouquet of flowers for her grandson, who was in a musical performance that night.

"That's probably where he is," he reflected after the woman had left. He had neglected to ask what school or organization the performance was at, but perhaps Patton had gone to watch it or was even in it. "But wouldn't he mention it?" Then he shook his head. Of course not. Logan was just an employee of the shop, and Patton a customer. A very cute customer, but still, he was probably just that friendly with everyone. He was no special case.

He kept with that mindset for the next week, with not a glimpse or mention of the curly-haired boy. Logan had even gone so far as to look up Mount Lake's website, only to find that their production of The Addams Family had been over a month prior.

The next Wednesday, as Patton's usual time once again slipped by, Logan gave up. That was it. That one customer had stolen his heart- and his book!- and simply left.

He glanced up to see Quince, his mama's other employee, walk out from the back.

"Hey, Quince?"

"Yeah?" Her blond bun almost glowed in the light as she turned to him.

"Can you watch the register? I want to go up to the apartment for a sec."

She nodded, exchanging places with Logan and greeting another incoming customer as he slipped up the stairs.

Once there, he rustled around in the pantry for a moment before groaning. He checked the countertops in vain, inspecting almost every inch of the kitchen before giving up his search. But he would not accept defeat. He darted into his room and grabbed his wallet off the top of the dresser before returning downstairs.

"Hey Mama?" He asked Honey, who was restocking the shelves. "Quince is watching the front, can I go to the store really quickly?"

Honey glanced down to smile at her son. "Are you going to get something sweet?"

"Brownie mix," he admitted, returning her smile.

She nodded. "Go ahead. But I get some too!"

"Yes Mama," he promised, already opening the door. The sound of the bell faded as he took off towards the store.

Logan's stress habits were contradictory. Running, and eating sugary treats.At least he had a tendency of baking his own, which took more effort than simply buying pre-made items.

After a few short minutes, he stopped to catch his breath in front of the grocer's. Entering into the cool building was a nice relief, and he started to feel a little better as he made his way down the aisles.

After purchasing his box of mix, Logan ran back to the store. Even if he hadn't been exercising, the sight would've left him breathless.

There was Patton, talking to Quince, and Honey! Honey saw him first, and grinned.

"Logan, you didn't tell me we had such a charming regular."

"I-uh- Patton! You're okay!" He could have hit himself. Of course he was okay, he sounded so stupid.

"Yeah! A couple weeks ago, I was sick for forever, and then last Wednesday, I had to help my friend with a project, and I just haven't had time to come in, and I felt really bad, but I'm finally here!"

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better." So the boy hadn't tired of his company. He had been irrational.

"Oh! I finished your book!" Patton pulled said book out of his backpack and handed it to him. On the cover was a pink Post-It note with "Patton" written on it in loopy cursive, followed by a number. A phone number.

"I thought we could go to a cafe sometime? Maybe for coffee? The book was really good, you were right, I'd like to talk about it. Maybe you could give me some more recommendations?" That's my number, I figured we could text and figure it out? If you want, I mean."

"Yeah! Yeah, that would be great." He could hardly talk, this was amazing.

"Um, Ms. Honey?"

"You can call me just Honey," she assured him, her easy smile melting away any remaining traces of awkwardness in the room

"Alright Ms. Just Honey," Patton ventured, judging her reaction to his pun.

She tilted back her head and laughed. "You're a riot."

"You're not the first to say that. Can I buy some flowers?"

I'd presume, this is a flower shop, after all. Logan, honey, why don't you help Patton? I need Quince's help in the back."

"Yes Mama." He watched as Quince followed her into the back, whispering all the while, and he turned back to the boy beside him. "What do you need?"

"Four white roses."

"Are you going to dye these too?"

"Yep."

"What colors?"

"If I told you, you'd know the meanings of the colors, and that's too deep to delve into right now."

Logan chuckled, waving a hand over the display. "Here you go, take your pick."

Patton took four roses and untangled them himself, surprising Logan with his gentleness.

"I'll wrap these right up for you."

Once the exchange was made, Logan took out his phone and typed in Patton's number, typing out a single word.

Patton's own phone chimed, and he opened it to a text that simply said "Logan"

"So you know it's me," He put in.

Patton typed back, and waved to Logan. "I should get back home before it gets too late. See you later."

"See you."

As the door shut, Logan's phone lit up with a single smiley face from Patton.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's been leaving comments and kudos! You all get +10 luck after reading this. Enjoy the chapter!

When Logan woke up the next morning, there was a text from Patton. His first thought was of dismay- he was in love with an early bird, of all people. His second thought chided himself for that first thought. Patton was merely a friend. He had to stop this ridiculous sappiness

Patton: Heya! Would it be okay if we met tonight? Track's over, I have a ton of extra time now!

Logan found himself smiling. Patton on the track team was an interesting thought. He wondered what events he did...

Glancing at the clock, he noticed that the time was just brushing nine. He didn't know Mount Lake's phone policy, so he hoped that sending a response wouldn't hurt. But first he had better ask Honey if he could go out that night.

He slipped on clothes and went downstairs, where Honey was chatting with a couple who looked to be in their late twenties, gesturing to various items in the shop. Logan slipped past them to check out another customer. He saw Honey shoot him a grateful smile, and set to his work.

After a short while, the shop was empty for a brief moment.

"Mama?"

"Yeah, Loganberry?"

"Patton wanted to meet tonight. I was going to suggest Blueberry. Can I go?"

Honey looked at him with a smile he couldn't quite decipher until she spoke. "So, is this a coffee date?"

"Mama!"

"Is that a no?"

Logan really hoped he was imagining the heat in his cheeks. "No, it's not a date. He's just giving me my book back, and we'll probably talk about it. Y'know, like friends."

"Alright. You can go."

"Thank you."

"But if you could help me down here for another hour, then go upstairs and finish your schoolwork, that'd be even better. You can stay out from five to you curfew." She winked. "Love you."

"Love you too." Logan reached over and gave her a hug.

The door bell rang, and they both turned to face the day.

After he'd gone back upstairs, texted Patton, and started on his schoolwork, it was ten thirty and his mind was wandering to their later meeting and Honey's words. It wasn't a date- right? After all, Patton was the one who gave him his phone number and suggested them talking together, but then again, Logan had given him the book, so maybe it was just a response to that...

Logan sighed. He was focusing on the wrong things. He forced the thoughts out with complicated math equations and chapter analyses until it was just after noon and Honey came upstairs to eat lunch with him as Quince took over the shop.

They ate, and Honey stayed with him for another hour as they talked about his lessons before returning to the haven of petals and sweet smells. He continued to work until the tinny alarm clock he and Honey had joking dubbed "the school bell" began to ring, signaling that his time was through.

After packing everything away, Logan turned his phone back on, smiling at Patton's confirmation text. He sent back a message about details, then switched over to the other text he'd received from Roman, his idiot of a best friend. He used the word idiot loosely- Roman was smart, no doubt, he was homeschooled as well, just stubborn at times. He jabbed at Logan plenty, so he'd earned the right to throw back the affectionate taunts.

Roman: Yo, nerd. Busy on Friday?

Logan: Not to my knowledge

Roman: Sweet. Board game night? Or are you board of me?

Logan rolled his eyes. Honestly, Roman was almost as bad as Patton.

Logan: Yes, you can come over. Time? Or is it going to be another coin flip?

Roman: Heads. Four or five?

Logan: Four's fine.

Roman: Gtg. See you tomorrow!

Logan typed off a response, checking the time to realize that he had better hurry himself.

He ran a comb through his hair again, glancing in the mirror before heading out the door, calling out a goodbye to Honey.

Running the streets to Blueberry was one of Logan's favorite things. The view was scenic, the distance was just short enough that he wasn't gross and sweaty by the time he got there, but long enough to feel like he had ran.

He was ten minutes early, but Patton was already there. He waved, and Logan joined him in the booth.

"Aren't you going to order something?" Patton lifting his own cup.

"Oh, yes." He stood up, and ordered a drink, collecting it quickly and gratefully before sitting back down.

"So, did you enjoy the book?" Logan ventured.

"Oh yeah! I think I'm hooked on Agatha Christie now! I went to the library last week and got The Orient Express, I'm not done, but it's really cool, and I don't know how I haven't read it before now."

Before either knew it, they were swept up in talking, shifting from topic to topic with incredible ease, falling into a pattern almost as if they'd been friends their entire lives.

Finally, the hour grew too late, and the two had to part ways.

Logan didn't miss the giddy bounce he couldn't quite keep out of his step as he jogged home, and he definitely didn't miss Honey's smile.

He didn't want to seem overbearing by texting Patton right after they had talked for so long, but he would definitely do so the next day. If nothing else, he thought they would become amazing friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone leaving kudos and comments! Enjoy chapter six!

Once again, when Logan woke up, there was another text waiting for him.

Patton: It was really fun talking to you yesterday, we should do it again sometime.

He sent an indeed, and went downstairs to help Honey.

Several hours later Roman announced his entrance with an "I'm here! Hi Honey."

Logan chuckled as he turned to face his friend. "Hey Roman. You can go upstairs and pick out some games, I'll be up in a second."

"Deal!" Roman bounded up the stairs as easily as if it were his own house.

Logan went back to the order he'd been in the middle of when the door opened again. He didn't pay much attention until he heard Honey exclaim, "Oh! Hi Patton."

He looked up to see said boy in front of him.

"Greetings. You're early."

"Yeah. I- well, not me, but- our vase broke, so I need a new one. And some new flowers."

Patton sniffed, and Logan wondered if it was allergies, or if he had been crying. Based off the regularity of which he bought flowers, they must mean a great deal to him.

"Of course. What kind of vase?"

"Do you have a heavy one that won't break easily?"

"Let's see." He lead the other to the large display of vases next to the counter, pointing out various ones until Patton picked a sturdy purple one. Before he could even suggest anything, Patton asked,

"Do you have roses? Well, that's a stupid question. Of course you have roses."

"We do indeed. Over here." Logan pointed out the flowers, but they were interrupted by the sound of feet pounding down the stairs.

"Roman!" Logan said. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Be careful on the stairs, sorry. What's taking you so- ooh, hi! Are you Patton?"

Perking up at his name, Patton responded, "Yeah! Uh, I don't know who you are, though."

Roman struck a ridiculous pose. "I'm Roman! This guy's best friend."

Patton laughed. Logan wondered if letting his worlds collide like this was a good idea. These two had the potential to be disastrous together.

"Right! Roman, I'll be upstairs in a second. What are we playing?"

"Sorry."

"Again?"

"Hey, you let me pick, didn't you?"

"My mistake."

"Clearly."

"Well, why don't you check out your gorgeous customer, and then come beat me?"

Logan gave Roman a dirty glance. "Right. Patton, you can pick out your roses, I'll wrap up your vase so it doesn't break."

Patton, looking bewildered at the two's bantering, nodded, and turned to choose his flowers.

Behind his back, Logan stared at Roman until he had an idea.

"Oh Roman?"

"Yes Logan?"

"Aunque tienes razón, sigues siendo un idiota intolerable y no puedes hablar español, campesino."

He heard Honey snort from the back room as Roman looked at him blankly.

"Really? That was a low blow, Lo. Low blow!" Roman spun and marched upstairs.

Patton looked at Logan as if he didn't know if he should laugh or not.

Logan waved a hand. "Go ahead, laugh at his defeat. He'll be fine in two minutes. He's just mad I'm bilingual and he isn't."

Patton smiled, bringing his chosen flowers up to the register. "What did you say?"

"Oh, uh, it was really just along the lines of 'you don't know Spanish, peasant', but he doesn't need to know that, does he?"

"Nah. Where'd you learn Spanish from?"

"My mama. We're both Latino, she's been fluent her whole life, so I picked it up from her. Millions of benefits, really."

"I'm sure. But Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Patton looked at him with those huge, brown eyes, and Logan felt himself slipping a little more. He was hopelessly in love with the boy in front of him.

"Of course."

Translation: Even though you are right, you're still an intolerable idiot and can't speak Spanish, peasant


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, a huge thanks to everyone who's been leaving kudos and comments! Enjoy chapter seven!

It was late Friday night, and Logan had been thinking. The flower shop always had more clients in the summer, and Honey usually hired a high schooler or two that she knew in a roundabout way. Her favorite summer employee, Remy, was leaving for the summer for something college related, since he was graduating in about a week. They would need someone to replace him, and Logan had the perfect idea.

"Mama?"

Honey looked up from where she washing dishes. "Yes, bee?"

Logan smiled. "Here, let me help you with those."

Honey moved aside, arching an eyebrow. "What do you want?"

"I'd just like to propose an idea."

"Go ahead."

"Remy's not going to be here this summer."

"I know."

"So we need to hire someone else."

"Probably. I take it you have someone in mind?"

"Yes." He turned to fully face Honey. "I think you should let Patton work here. He loves flowers, he gets along with everyone, and he's smart. I'm sure he would do great."

Honey pondered that for a short moment before nodding. "Okay."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. You're right, and Patton looks like a good kid. I take it you two have talked about it."

"Um, no, not really. I wanted to ask you first."

Honey ruffled his hair. "Since you volunteered so nicely, you can finish the dishes, I'll go look and see what days I could have him work.

"Yes Mama. Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too."

By the time he finished the dishes, Honey had pulled up the shop calendar and deduced that Patton could work either two or three days, whichever he preferred. Logan figured it would be polite to wait until morning to ask, so he set his alarm for earlier than usual, and fell asleep giddy about the prospect of working with Patton.

Unused to waking up early on a Saturday, (who bought flowers before ten on a weekend?) he nearly went right back to sleep before remembering why he was awake.

Picking up his phone, he proceeded with a quick "Hey"

A few moments, he was answered.

Patton:Hiya

Logan: I know your summer break is almost here, I was wondering if you were looking for a job?

Patton: Sorta? I had a job last year atBurger King, but it wasn't great, I was thinking about doing something different this year. Why?

Logan: How would you feel about working for the shop? My mama and I both can tell that you love flowers, so we thought you might enjoy working here?

Several moment passed, and Logan wondered if Patton was angry.

Patton. You really mean it? That would mean the world to me! I would love to!!!

Logan: That's great to hear. Do you want to come by so we can talk out the details?

Patton: I can be there Monday after school. Tuesday's our last day

Logan: That'll be perfect

Logan leaped out of bed and almost ran down the stairs in his pajamas before realizing the shop was open. He went back to his room, changed into decent attire, and went to find Honey, a bit more composed than his first attempt.

"Mama?"

Honey looked up and arched an eyebrow, her silent affirmation she was ready for whatever her son was about to tell her.

"I texted Patton, he said he would love to work here over the summer. He's coming over Monday afternoon, so you can discuss it then. Is that okay?"

Honey came over to give her son a hug. "That's perfect. I look forward to a summer of watching you two flirt."

"Mama..."

"Hey, I'm not wrong," she tapped her temple. "I know things."

"Whatever you say. So can I tell Patton everthing's good for him to come in on Monday?"

"Yep."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now, my question is, who are you, since my Logan is still asleep?"

"Hey! I can get up early sometimes!"

"Of course. But you can go back to bed if you want."

"Alright. Goodnight."

Honey ruffled his hair. "Have a nice nap."

Suddenly more tired, Logan went back upstairs and fell into bed, already exhausted from his brief endeavors.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's been leaving kudos and comments! Make sure to comment if you love and or would die for Cake

When Logan woke up for the second time that day, it was just after ten.

"How long is too long to sleep?" He mumbled to himself, rubbing an eye with the heel of his hand.

After making sure he looked presentable, he dug through the pantry for a quick breakfast, settling on a granola bar as he went downstairs.

"Oh, hey Quince," he greeted the employee.

"Hi Logan. Want to see a new picture of Cake?"

"I really do."

Cake was Quince's love of her life, and her Burmese python.

She talked as she scrolled through the pictures, flipping the screen towards him every time she found a picture. "Your mom told me that we'll be bringing in the summer employees soon."

"Oh yeah. I helped her figure out a replacement for Remy."

"And this has nothing to do with your super-not-obvious crush on Patton? And his super-not-obvious crush back?"

"I don't have a crush on him! Besides, even if I did, he definitely doesn't like me."

Quince hummed in disbelief. "Literally every other shred of evidence proves otherwise."

"Do tell."

"One," she began ticking off on her fingers. "He only comes in when you're working."

"That's probably the only time he can come in, or just likes to keep habits."

"Two, he only ever wants you to help him."

"I'm usually the one working the register when he comes in."

"Which is why he asked where you were the other day that you left? Honey said you'd be back soon, and so he kept us chatting until you got here."

"He did?" This was new information.

"He definitely did."

"That still doesn't prove anything."

Quince raised an eyebrow. "Three, you gave him your favorite book of all time. Then, he returned it with his phone number and an invitation to meet at a cafe."

"He was just trying to be friendly! Quince, you're making something out of nothing."

She laughed. "Dude, you're the one that told me the proper way to debate. I think I have some valid points, you're just being oblivious."

"I am not."

"Am too."

"Am not."

"Am too."

"I am not having this debate with you."

"Who said it was a debate?"

"Me. And I'm ending it."

Quince shrugged. "Okay, fair. But seriously, I think he likes you. I also think you like him."

Logan willed himself to not blush. "You might have some fact to your theories, I'll think about them."

"Coming from the boy genius?" She grinned. "I take that as a compliment."

"I'm not a genius, Quince."

"Nonsense. I keep telling Honey she needs to go take you to get a proper IQ test since you're over fifteen now."

"I think I'll wait. It's just a number."

"If you say so. Wait, you know what? I'll come with you and have Cake tested."

"He's a snake."

"Oh, but he's not over fifteen. You're right. I think he would score even higher than you, though."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Of course. Out of anyone on this Earth, Cake is the genius."

Quince smirked. "So glad you agree."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone who's been leaving kudos and comments! You all are so great!!

Monday came quickly, bringing Patton. He wore a short sleeved, light blue polo that reminded Logan of the ones he had tucked away in his own closet.

"I wasn't sure if this counted as my interview or not," Patton remarked when Logan pointed out the formality of the outfit.

"Don't worry, this is just to work out your schedule and pay."

"Oh, good. This is the best job ever, I want to work here so much."

"It would be nice."

Honey appeared, and led him over to the table they usually used for setting displays on. To his dismay, Logan was wrapped up in work for most of their conversation, so he would have to get the details from one of them later.

Finally, as the two got up from the table, the customers slowed to a halt, so Logan came over as Patton was saying goodbye.

"Well, did you get the job?"

Patton smiled. "I did! I'll be back tomorrow, Wednesday, and Thursday until the end of July. But that's not for forever, so let's just focus on tomorrow!"

"Indeed. We'll see you tomorrow."

Patton left, and Logan glanced at his watch. Seventeen hours until they would see each other again.

Tuesday morning brought warm breezes through the shop, and Honey declared that they should leave the main door open, with only the screen door to keep out mosquitoes.

Patton entered at five minutes before ten,holding open the door for another boy that followed him. At first Logan didn't notice that the two were together, but as he called out a greeting, Patton smiled and grabbed the other's arm.

"Logan! Virgil drove me here since my bike broke, and I figured I would introduce you!"

Virgil gave a small wave, and Logan scanned his eyes over him. His hair seemed to be long, but was tucked into a purple beanie, and there was a blue bead bracelet dangling off his wrist. He was taller than Patton, but that wasn't a hard feat, considering that he was only five foot three or four, almost an entire head shorter than Logan.

"Greetings. Thank you for driving Patton here."

He shrugged. "Yeah, no problem."

"Okay, thanks V! See you later!" Patton hugged him, and Virgil left, leaving the two alone.

"I'm not quite sure where Mama is," Logan said. "Probably in the back."

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

The bell over the door jingled. "Why don't I just show you?"

The morning passed in a blur of Logan showing Patton how to do various tasks, and letting him complete an order or two once he had the hang of it.

After a few hours, Quince came in, stopping short when she saw Patton sitting at the register.

"You do know you're in my spot, right?" She asked him.

Patton hopped up quickly. "I'm sorry."

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! You're lucky that Logan's letting you work the register already. Geez, Honey had me in the back for months when I started working here."

"Thanks. I don't think I told you before, I like your hair!"

She grinned as she patted her signature blond bun. "Oh why thank you. Hey! Logan!"

Logan turned, only just having come out from the back to get new flowers for a bouquet. "Yes?"

"I think Patton's going to be great here."

"Good to know. Patton, do you want to help me here?"

"Sure." Quince took the vacated seat, and he was by Logan's side.

"You're a fast learner, even Quince approves."

"Thanks," Patton grinned. "I'm just glad I can keep up. It would be awful to be fired on my first day."

Logan chuckled. "Not a chance, you're doing great. Mama might even say better than me on my first day."

"What was your first day? Haven't you been here since you were born?"

His smile soured. "No. Mama didn't open the shop until after I was born. It was her passion, and she needed a way to make money after my father abandoned us."

Patton's expression softened, and an expression he couldn't quite read clouded his eyes before he blinked and murmured, "That's harsh. But it's great that something this amazing came out of something awful. Not a lot of people can do that."

He hadn't apologized. So many people apologized, their first reaction to tragedy. In that moment, Logan was sure that he couldn't live the rest of his life without Patton.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a few hours late  
> *to the tune of Yo Girl from Heathers*  
> Yo girl  
> Here's chapter ten  
> It's not looking so well

Patton and summer had been in Logan's company for two weeks now. It was just after one on a Tuesday, and Quince was late.

Honey had smoothed Logan's worries with a simple "I'm sure she's fine. She's a very capable woman in her twenties, not a child."

"Right. You're right.

When Logan mentioned it to Patton, he reacted just as poorly. "Has she been late before? Wouldn't she call? Do you think she's okay? Maybe she's just sick, or maybe-"

"Patton. Why don't you take a deep breath?" He had to put his own worries aside, keep both of their minds busy. "Come on, we have work to do."

The rest of the afternoon passed fitfully, as time tends to do when you're doing almost nothing but glancing between the clock and the door.

Honey put in one last call to Quince a couple hours later, putting it on speakerphone when it surprisingly picked up.

"Quince? Is everything alright?"

Logan stiffened when a voice that wasn't Quince's drifted out of the phone. "Is this Honey? You're Quince's boss at the flowershop, right?"

"Yes." Honey's voice became sharp. "What's going on? Quince didn't come in today, she didn't call, we're worried."

"Quince was in a car accident this morning."

Logan heard Patton inhale before a loud ringing filled his ears. He barely heard the next words.

"She's alive. But the doctors are saying that she has some broken bones and she'll have some bad scarring. I'm so sorry, we forgot to call you, it's been a mess. Do you want to come in and see her?"

Patton was hyperventilating next to him. Logan turned to him and looked him in the eye as Honey kept talking.

"Patton. I need you to take a deep breath. Come on, you're not getting enough oxygen, breathe with me."

Minutes passed, and by the time they were both calm, Honey was scribbling on a notepad.

"Are you two okay?"

"Yeah," Patton assured her. "Sorry. Are you going to go see her?'

"Yes, I'm going to close the shop for the rest of the day. Can you make it home?"

"I'd like to come."

Honey looked up at him, her eyebrows furrowed. "Are you sure?'

"Yes. Please?'

"Fine. We shouldn't be gone long, the hospital's only ten minutes away. Ready?"

The boys nodded. Soon, they were in the backseat of Honey's small car, pulling into the parking lot of Mary Rutan. The man at the front desk gave them directions, and before they knew it, the three were in front of a door on the third level of the building.

Honey led them in, and suddenly, there was Quince, a blanket drawn up to her stomach, her right arm in a cast, and bandages almost completely covering the left side of her face. Her eyes were closed.

A woman that looked to be in her twenties with long black hair stood up. "Hi Honey. I'm Valerie, her best friend. She's asleep, but she's fine for now. Her family's on their way here, you know they live in Washington?"

Patton had stopped in the doorway, as if he wasn't allowed to be there. Logan motioned him forward. "You can come in," he said, lowering his voice almost accidentally. But Patton just shook his head and ducked back outside. Logan spared a glance at Quince, Valerie, and Honey before following him.

Patton was leaning on the wall, his face buried in his hands.

"Patton? She's going to be fine, I know she doesn't look the best, but-"

"She looks dead," Patton said, his voice thick with tears.

"But she's not."

"But she might be soon. My mom-" He took a shaky breath. "Did I ever tell you why I buy flowers all the time?"

No." Logan knew he was on the cusp of something sensitive, the best thing he could do was probably to be quiet and listen.

"They're to put on my mom's grave. She died when I was five, from a diabetic coma. She had just been in the hospital, getting settled on her new insulin a week before, and then she died. She was twenty six. I don't want to see Quince die too. I don't want anyone else to die"

Patton finally met his eyes. His face was red, and wet with tears. Logan stepped forward, and wrapped him in a hug. Patton hugged him back, and they stood there, in a bubble of grief and understanding, never wanting to let go.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's been leaving kudos and comments! Hope you can forgive me after that last chapter, maybe this will soothe your hearts

Honey offered to drive Patton home, but he refused, saying that Virgil was supposed to pick him up anyways. Loan sat on the lone bench outside the shop with him as Honey rustled around inside.

Finally, a light blue car pulled up, but before Patton could get up, a girl darted out from the driver's side. Her hair, the tips dyed purple, flew in her face as she barreled into Patton.

"Are you okay? You can't just text me and say, hey V, we had to go over to the hospital, Honey's closing the shop, can you pick me up early and not give any context! What happened?"

"Woah, Violet, everything's fine, I'm sorry I didn't fill you in. We had to go see Quince, she was in a crash."

Logan saw Violet's fingers tighten on Patton arm. "And you're fine?"

"I'm fine. Promise."

She set her forehead on Patton's shoulder. "Good. What would I do without you?"

Patton patted her back. "You'd have a pet spider, that's what."

Logan had a sneaking suspicion that this was Patton's girlfriend. Not that it mattered if she was, Patton could date whomever he pleased, and Violet seemed like a nice girl, concerned about him and all. But as Logan thought about the idea of their relationship, there was a burning in his chest. Not the warmth comparable to sitting next to a campfire, but the scorching heat of being thrown into the fire. Either Patton had purposefully lead him on, setting him up to look like a fool with his gorgeous eyes and quick puns, or he had been doing nothing of the sort, and Logan had just been making things up, giving him his unearned trust, and letting himself get swept up in a tsunami of feelings. Either way, he felt used.

No matter. This girl was still Patton's friend. He might as well play nice.

Logan cleared his throat to grab the two's attention, and Violet jumped out of Patton's arms, looking at Logan as if she was noticing him for the first time.

"I don't believe we've met." He extended his hand. "I'm Logan, I work here with Patton."

Patton chuckled, looking almost immediately guilty, and Violet smirked.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry!" Patton said quickly. "It's just that you have met V before."

Logan looked at Patton, then to Violet, then back to Patton.

"I don't follow."

"Here." Violet took Logan's still extended hand and shook it. "I'm Violet, but Pat introduced me when I was Virgil."

Everything clicked in Logan's mind. The burning rage and shame turned to hot embarrassment as he realized the errors in his thoughts.

"Oh. You're genderfluid."

Violet's eyes widened, impressed. "Wow! Hey Patton, you've finally found a friend with some brains!"

Logan must have made a face, because she flinched back momentarily.

"Sorry, it's just that a lot of people get confused when I tell them. It's nice to find an ally."

He nodded. "I understand. Some people are just ignorant, and choose to stay in their ignorance."

Violet smiled. "I completely agree. You have my stamp of approval." She turned back to Patton. "Now, are we going to go so you can buy me ice cream to makeup for almost giving me a heart attack before I take you home."

"Duh. I wouldn't do that to my best friend without buying her ice cream. Bye Logan! See you tomorrow!"

Logan waved. "Bye Patton. Bye Violet."

The two got in the car and drove off. Logan could hear the radio for a split second before it was too far away and recognized a Panic! song. He guessed that Violet had a good taste in music too.

He gave the warm summer sky a glance, and took a breath, praying that Quince would be okay, and that everything would turn out alright.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone who's been leaving kudos and comments! And now! Back to the sap! Enjoy chapter twelve

Patton came in early the next morning.

“I was worried you guys would need more help, since Quince isn’t here," he said, after getting an odd look from Logan.

He shook his head. “Mama is having her other summer employee come in a little more often. Plus, Roman said he would be willing to work some. We’ve got it covered.”

“It just makes me worried, since Quince is a such a huge part of the shop, like you or Honey, or even the flowers!”

He had to chuckle at that. “I do have to agree. She’s worked here for almost ten years.”

“Wow.” The conversation trailed off as they fell into working and were occupied for most of the morning. Around noon, Honey came up to them.

“You two are doing a great job,” she remarked, ruffling Logan’s hair. “Why don’t you take a break and eat lunch? It’s a beautiful day, you could walk somewhere.”

“Are you sure?” Logan asked. “We still aren’t done-“

“I’m sure. Go, shoo.” She motioned them to the door, so they complied, stopping just outside the shop.

Patton glanced up and down the street. “Where do you want to go.”

Logan shrugged. “I don’t suppose you want to go to Blueberry again?”

“Actually, that sounds amazing. It’s that way, right?”

“Correct.” The two made their way down the sidewalk, chatting as they did so. Once they arrived at the cafe, they both ordered sandwiches and sat down at a lonely corner booth.

Logan paused for a moment before venturing to ask the question he’d wanted to since the afternoon before. “Patton.”

“Yeah?”

“What was your mom like?”

At first, Logan feared he had made a grave mistake, because Patton’s face registered only shock. But he relaxed when the latter smiled.

"Oh gosh. Logan, you would have loved her. She was so amazing. I mean, a lot of the stuff I know has been pieced together from things people have told me; like that I’m a lot like her. And she loved flowers. There was a glass vase on our kitchen table, and she bought new flowers every week."

"Well, if she was half as amazing as you, I promise I would have been entranced.”

“Aww, you’re entranced by me?”

“Well, I mean, yeah. You’re like the sun, you can brighten up any room, in any situation. It might just be your ridiculous amount of charisma, but it’s stunning. I don't know how someone couldn't be entranced by you. Not to mention that you're incredibly intelligent, and so quick with your puns, as awful as they may be, and-" He stopped short. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to go on like that. Oh! Why are you crying? I'm sorry, I-"

"Logan... you're fine. That was probably the sweetest thing I've ever heard." Patton started laughing, wiping his eyes. "If I didn't know any better, that would've sounded like a love confession."

Every other thing in the cafe faded into the background as Logan processed what Patton had just said. He should just tell him. It would be simple. And if he said no? Well, that was the worst case scenario. After a life of measured risks, would it be a good idea to take a leap of hope?

"Well, I guess you could take it that way," he said, surprising even himself at the softness of his voice.

"I-really? You?"

He supposed it was a relief that they were equally flustered.

"Yes. Patton, I do believe I love you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone who's left kudos and comments! Welcome back to some tooth-rotting fluff! Enjoy!

"Yes. Patton, I do believe I love you."

Logan braced himself for a rejection. Had he really just done that? He was so stupid-

“I think I love you too.”

They locked eyes, with mirror expressions of hesitation and disbelief.

“You do?”

“Of course. Ever since that first day I walked into the shop, you amazed me with your friendliness and your endless care for everyone and everything. It takes a special person to be able to thrive in the company of flowers. They surround you and help you grow, and you’re so awesome as a result. I don’t know how I couldn’t love you.”

“I- thank you.” He reached forward and laid his hand on Patton’s, pausing to see if he would withdraw. He didn’t, and he finally relaxed. “Does that make this a date?”

“I’d like it to be.”

“Then it is.” Logan smiled. “Mama’s going to be so proud of herself. I bet she sent us here to set us up.”

"“I so want that to be true. Her reaction's going to be priceless. You could call Quince and- oh." His face fell, and Logan's own heart seized up.

"Hey. I'll record a video, alright? Then we can show Quince, and she'll be so happy, and..."

"Yeah." Patton glanced at their half-eaten food. "Why don't we finish lunch, and walk back to the shop?"

Logan nodded, and they did just that, not quite holding hands on the way back, but bumping hands like the awkward teenagers they were,

"Mama?' Logan called when they walked in and saw no one.

Honey poked her head out of the back. "Oh! You're back. Well, you didn't miss much, it's not been busy. How was lunch"

"It was really good, we got to talk for a while."

"Oh?" That one word couldn't have been more suggestive.

"We decided it was a date, actually."

"So you two are finally dating? Oh thank goodness. I've been watching your painful flirting for way too long. I'm glad. Now, I need to run up to the apartment, make yourselves useful." With that, she darted off.

Patton handed him back his phone that he had been subtly recording with."

"Want to go down to the hospital some time later to show Quince?" He asked.

"Of course. One reaction down, a couple more to go."

"This will be fun."

"With you by my side? Of course."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have this chapter a day early. Thanks to everyone who's been leaving kudos and comments! Enjoy

The opportunity to see Quince presented itself a little under a week later.

“She’s been released from the hospital,” Honey told them, after getting off of a phone call.

Patton gasped. “Really?”

“Yes, really. I told her she can stay home for as long as she needs to, but I’m not sure how long that’ll last.”

“Could we go visit her?” Logan ventured.

“I don’t see why not, she’d love it. Why don’t you make her some food?”

Patton looked at Logan. “Cookies?”

“Cookies.”

The two ran upstairs.

Logan rustled through the cabinet with familiarity while Patton stood bewildered in the center of the room.

“How can I help?”

“We're making these from scratch, grab a mixing bowl from that cabinet, please," he said, motioning towards one while flipping through the pages of a cookbook.

They baked for almost two hours, taking the time that one batch was in the oven to prep another, and to set the first batch to cool and clean up while the second was baking.

Finally, they had just over two dozen cookies in a container, walking the mile to Quince's apartment tucked twenty blocks north of the shop.

Logan let Patton knock, and the door swung open to show Quince. She looked different than usual. Her hair was down, and recently cut to be a little shorter than usual. But the most startling thing was something they had both failed to notice at the hospital. Where layers of gauze had been, there were now pink and white scars covering almost the entire left side of her face.

"Hey guys! Did Honey send you to threaten me to rest instead of coming back to work? Don't worry, I wasn't planning going in today anyways." She moved away from the door. "Come on in."

They followed her into a small living room that peeked over a counter into the kitchen and dining room. The counter was already filled with Tupperware containers and Logan had a suspicion that her fridge wasn't fairing much better.

"Ooh, is that a Logan-made sweet something?" She asked, spotting his full hands.

"Chocolate chip cookies," he confirmed. "Patton helped."

"Legit? So you're not here on a secret mission? Or is this my bait? You guys are great, thank you." She took the container from his hands and opened it, grabbing a cookie and taking a bite. "Mmm. Heavenly. Here, both of you have one."

"Are you sure?" Patton asked.

"Of course. Take."

They did as she said, and she stored the cookies away.

"Yeah, you guys have the same idea as every single other person I know. Quince was in an accident? Give her food! I'm not going to have to cook until I get tired of casserole."

They all laughed, and Logan smirked. "We have a surprise for you."

"Really?"

Logan gave her his phone, and she watched the video with growing levels of happiness until finally she began to cry from laughing so hard as she handed Logan back his phone.

"You guys are dating! Finally! And now I owe Honey money! You idiots!"

"You were betting on us?"

"It was that painfully obvious, yes!"

"Well then. If you owe my mama money, you owe me Cake."

"Fine, whatever." She rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Ooh, is it chocolate?" Patton asked.

"Is what chocolate?"

"The cake."

Logan and Quince looked at each other.

"You didn't tell him?"

"What? No. He's your-"

"Wait. Shush. Don't tell him. Give me a second Patton." She disappeared down the hallway.

"I am so confused."

"Just give her a second. You won't regret it."

When Quince reemerged, there was a yellow Burmese python wrapped around her arms.

"This is Cake, my snake!" She announced proudly. "Want to pet him?"

Patton's eyes were wide as he took in the sight. "Seriously?"

"What, you think I just say things because I enjoy the sound of my own voice?'

"Yes."

"Shut up, Logan. Yeah, you can pet him."

Patton cooed over the snake, with Logan joining him a few moments later.

Finally, Patton gave the reptile a break, and Quince took him back to her room

"Seriously though. I'm glad you two got together, and thanks for the cookies."

"It was no problem. And Mama's serious, make sure you're really ready to come back to work before you do. Or I'll have to make a Powerpoint listing all the possible detrimental side effects."

"Oh no. Not the Powerpoint!" She mimed fainting, then righted her posture. "You guys should go home before it gets too late."

"Alright. See you later."

"Bye!"

"Bye."

As they walked back to the shop, Patton glanced at Logan. "Lo?"

The nickname made his heart flutter. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to go on a formal first date? Maybe next week?"

"Yeah. I really would." Taking a breath, he laced his fingers with Patton's, and they stayed like that the entire way home.


	15. Chapter 15

They'd been texting a lot that day, about trivial stuff at first, and then planning details for their date. Their uncertainty was almost palpable, until finally Patton suggested they make it a double date.

"Do you know anyone who would be willing to do that?" Logan asked him the next day.

"Uh, no, honestly. You?"

"Nope. Hmm, what if you bring V, and I bring Roman? They- well, I don't know if V would, but Roman would definitely be up for complaining why I brought him there."

Patton giggled. "I think they'd have fun together. Why not?"

And so the plan was made. They counted down the days until Logan knocked on the door of Patton's house.

His boyfriend opened the door, grinning. "Ready?"

"Is your dad not home?"

"Nope. Office something or other."

"And V's meeting us there?"

"Yep, he said he couldn't get off his shift at the library early enough to get to my house before we'd have to leave, but it's fine. Hi Roman!"

Roman waved from where he'd been standing off the porch, an amused expression on his face as he watched the two interact. "You guys are way too adorable together, you know that, right?"

Logan glared at him. "Oh hush. Let's go."

Virgil was already outside when they arrived, and they managed to secure a table on the outside patio. After ordering their drinks, Patton and Logan formally introduced Roman and Virgil.

'And I still don't know why I agreed to this," Roman said. "Logan told me about this, and I told him "you know I'm aroace, a double date just sounds double the torture"."

"You're aroace?"

"Yeah?"

"Aww, sweet. I guess Pride Month came early."

Logan glanced between them. "You are right."

"And on that note, may I point out that you, sir, are an ultimate aesthetic mood?" Roman said, pointing to Virgil.

"Me?" Virgil raised an eyebrow, glancing at his chipped black painted nails. "Are you sure about that?"

Logan and Patton watched the two banter for a while before turning to their own conversation, and eventually, the entire group was talking, and they continued to long after their plates were empty.

Finally, Virgil pointed out that they were being rude, and they moved their fun to the sidewalk, and eventually settling in Patton's living room.

"Well, I think this was a great official first date," Patton whispered in Logan's ear as they sat on the couch.

"I agree. Up for another one?"

"So up for it."


	16. Chapter 16

Several months later, Mount Lake was hosting their prom on a Friday night in late spring. Patton showed up to the flower shop to pick up his boyfriend.

"A limo? Are you sure?"

"Oh come on Lo! It'll be fun! I promise."

Honey met him at the door, hugging him and saying how glad she was that they were going together and that Logan could actually get to go to prom! Quince was by her side, giving Patton a wink before calling up the stairs.

"Yo! Logan, he's here!"

Logan came down the stairs, in a black suit and dark blue striped tie. Tucked into the lapel was his boutonniere, made up of three different flowers. A red carnation, a red orchid, and a red chrysanthemum.

He held in his outstretched hand a matching corsage that Patton happily let him tie around his wrist.

"I'm not quite sure what you're trying to say with these flowers," he joked.

"Was three love flowers too much?"

"I think it's perfect."

Honey made them stand for pictures, and Quince even snapped a couple for herself before letting them leave for the night.

They slid into the limo, and as the shop faded into the distance, they looked at each other.

"You look great."

"You look better."

"What? No way. You're perfect."

"Do I need to correct you on that?"

"Nah, don't bother."

"And you cleared me coming with the school, right?"

"Nope!"

"Patton!"

"Logan! If they kick us out, I have the perfect spot for a late night picnic, don't worry."

"You astound me."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"I'd say so."

They kissed, and in that moment, they could both see a lifetime together stretching out to greet them. Their love, like a flower, was truly meant to bloom.


End file.
